Songfic Tente Outra Vez Raul Seixas
by Gika Black
Summary: Tiago nunca deixou de tentar se entender com sua amada ruivinha. até que um dia, Lily foi obrigada a admitir que também gostava dele. que outra musica pode descrever mais as tentativas do maroto do que Tente Outra Vez do Raul Seixa?


**Tente Outra Vez**

**Raul Seixa**

**Song – T/L**

Que ódio do Potter – resmungava Lilian, uma garota ruiva com lindos olhos verdes enquanto fazia sua ronda como monitora-chefe – será que ele nunca vai entender que eu não gosto dele?

Logo que chegou na torre da grifinória, a ruiva estranhou não ver ali nem o causador de tanto rancor, nem inseparável dele. Na verdade, apenas uma pessoa estava na sala àquela hora, era o que ela pensava.

Essa pessoa era Remo Lupin, seu amigo e companheiro de monitoria.

Olá Remo. – falou Lily, o garoto que tinha cabelos castanhos parecia extremamente cansado. A lua cheia se aproximava, o que causava grandes olheiras embaixo de seus olhos cor de mel. – onde estão seus amigos?

Com saudades do Pontas, Lily? – Perguntou Remo marotamente

Claro que não! – se defendeu a garota – eu só estranhei o silencio que essa sala comunal fica quando o Sirius e o Potter não estão aqui tramando alguma coisa...

Lily, Lily... Até parece que voce não sabe que tudo que o Tiago faz é pra chamar a sua atenção... – falou ele rindo

Como se alguém com aquele corpo... Digo EGO dele precisasse fazer alguma coisa pra chamar atenção... – falou Lily vermelha de raiva (ou seria vergonha?)

Sabe o que eu acho Lilian? Que voce poderia aproveitar que o Pedro está assaltando a cozinha, o Sirius está com alguma garota por ai e que eu pretendo ficar estudando por algum tempo ainda pra fazer uma visitinha ao Pontas... – falou Remo marotamente

REMO JOHN LUPIN! – exclamou Lily vermelha

Sabe... É meio obvio, depois de tantos anos insistindo, que o Tiago realmente gosta de voce – Lily ficou mais vermelha ainda – e que voce também gosta dele.

Ahh Remo... – falou Lilian manhosa – EU-NÃO-GOSTO-DO-P-O-T-T-E-R! – gritou a parte final

Sinceramente... Eu não imagino como o Pontas agüenta os seus gritos... Mas sei de uma coisa. Voce gosta dele e vai assumir isso pra ELE...

OU ENTÃO? – Lily já estava irritada com o amigo, quem ele pensava que era pra falar desse jeito com ela?

Oras Lily... Simples assim: voce pode ESQUECER que tem amigos...

ISSO É CHANTAGEM! – gritou Lily – voce não pode me obrigar a fazer uma coisa que eu não quero!

Sozinho talvez não... Mas eu tenho certeza que as suas amigas concordam comigo. – respondeu Remo olhando para um ponto logo atrás da ruiva.

Alice, Ann, Cathy! Vocês não vão fazer isso, vão?

Sabe Lily, ninguém mais agüenta as suas discussões com o Tiago. Voce VAI sim se entender com ele e VAI AGORA! – falou Ann, a segunda mais irritada do grupo.

Sem nenhuma outra opção, Lily sobe resignada as escadas que levam para o dormitório masculino. Ela bate na porta e escuta uma voz sonolenta gritar: ' pode entrar.'

Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação ela entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si. 'Que seja o que Merlin quiser' ela pensa.

O quarto estava uma escuridão só, e por isso Lily não enxergou nada por alguns minutos. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão ela agradeceu a merlin por não haver luz ali. Remo estava certo, Tiago era o único no quarto, e como estivera dormindo até pouco tempo atrás, ele vestia apenas a calça do pijama.

Er... Olá Potter... – falou Lily estranhamente tímida.

Lily? – pergunta Tiago acendendo o abajur ao lado de sua cama – o que voce está fazendo aqui?

_ i Veja, não diga que a canção está perdida._

_Tenha fé em Deus, tenha fé na vida._

_Tente outra vez! /i _

Eu... Eu estou procurando o Remo... Voce sabe onde ele está? – responde Lily exterminando qualquer esperança que o maroto pudesse ter.

Ahh... Não sei não... – responde com a voz triste – ele estava no salão comunal quando eu subi...

Lily sabendo que não poderá simplesmente voltar lá para baixo depois de tão pouco tempo pergunta:

Voce se Importa... Se eu esperar por ele aqui? – Lily fica vermelha e termina com uma desculpa esfarrapada – é que estão se comportando pior do que crianças lá em baixo...

Claro que eu me importo! – responde Tiago um pouco mais alegre – vou adorar a sua companhia! Sente-se. – propõe apontando para a sua própria cama.

Lily ignora o lugar apontado por ele, mas se senta na cama ao lado, de frente para o maroto.

_ i Beba, pois a água viva ainda está na fonte._

_Voce tem dois pés para cruzar a ponte._

_Tente outra vez! /i _

Tiago Potter ficou confuso com a desculpa que Lilian Evans deu como motivo para estar ali. O maroto tinha certeza que o amigo Remo "Aluado" Lupin estava no salão comunal.

Mas Tiago também conhecia e muito bem o gênio de sua amada ruivinha. Por isso não perderia essa chance única de conquista-la. Ou pelo menos, de irrita-la um pouquinho.

Não que eu queira que voce vá embora... – falou Tiago – mas... Voce não tinha que usar seu distintivo de monitora e acabar com a bagunça na sala comunal?

Acontece que... – Lily não sabia o que responder, por isso inventou uma desculpa. A primeira que venho em sua mente. – hoje é minha noite de folga. Eu adoraria estar estudando agora, mas a biblioteca já está fechada... eu estou procurando o Remo porque é obrigação dele acabar com aquela baderna lá embaixo...

Sei, sei... – falou Tiago rindo por dentro – de qualquer forma... Estou amando essa sua visita!

_ i Tente, levante a sua mão sedenta e recomece a andar._

_Não pense que a cabeça agüenta se voce parar._

_Há uma voz que canta, há uma voz que dança_

_Há uma voz que gira, bailando no ar. /i _

Tiago... – começou Lily – acho melhor... Ir embora...

Lily! – falou Tiago segurando-a pelo braço – voce não pode simplesmente ir embora... Não sem me dizer o que venho fazer aqui de verdade.

Voce quer a verdade? – perguntou receosa

Quero.

Então voce vai ter a verdade. – tomando coragem Lily falou tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta. E tudo sem conseguir desgrudar seus olhos dos dele. – pra começar eu não queria estar aqui. Fui chantageada.

Vá embora então. Quem está te segurando? – perguntou Tiago irritado

Voce me fez começar a falar! – se irritou também Lily – me deixe terminar pelo menos!

ENTÃO DIGA DE UMA VEZ! – gritou Tiago

NÃO OUSE GRITAR COMIGO! – Lily também gritava – voce não sabe como isso me machuca... – terminou de falar enquanto lagrimas se juntavam em seus olhos.

_ i Queira, basta ser sincero e desejar profundo._

_Voce será capaz de sacudir o mundo._

_Nada acabou! /i _

E como voce acha que EU me sinto quando VOCE grita comigo? – perguntou Tiago antes de abraçar a garota

Eu... Grito com voce porque... pelo mesmo motivo que fico brava quando... – Lily não conseguia terminar as frases

Porque voce não me quer por perto? – pergunta Tiago – o que eu fiz pra voce? Quantas provas mais de amor voce quer que eu te dê? Quantas vezes mais eu preciso dizer que te AMO?

Pra quantas voce já disse essa frase? – perguntou Lily. As lágrimas lavando o seu rosto – é difícil demais ver tantas garotas chorando porque acharam que tinham seu coração, e no dia seguinte voce estar com outra...

Eu sei que nunca fui santo, ruivinha... – falou Tiago abraçando-a mais forte – e sei que magoei muitas garotas... mas a única que eu odeio ver chorando, principalmente por minha causa está nesse momento chorando nos meus braços...

Quem disse que estou chorando por sua causa? – perguntou lily tentando em vão segurar o choro

_ i Tente, não diga que a vitória está perdida._

_Se é de batalhas que se vive a vida._

_Tente outra vez! /i _

Ninguém nunca te disse que seus olhos ficam mais escuros quando voce mente? – perguntou Tiago – e eles estão quase negros, neste exato momento. Além disso... sua amiga Ann está namorando o Remo... e os dois se preocupam muito com as noites que voce passa em claro chorando...

Eu não sabia disso... – falou Lily olhando para o chão – que meus olhos mudam de cor...

Talvez só eu saiba... por que vivo te observando...

E porque voce me olha tanto? – perguntou Lily. A distancia entre os dois diminuía a cada frase

Por que eu procura um sinal em voce... em cada movimento seu...

Sinal de que? – perguntou Lily

Um sinal de que voce não me ama. – respondeu Tiago.

E achou algum? – a distancia era de milímetros agora

Não. – respondeu Tiago antes de acabar com a distancia e beija-la com paixão.

Esse foi o primeiro beijo que Lilian realmente aproveitou. Todos os outros que eles já tinham trocado foram beijos roubados, em que Lily estava sempre se debatendo, tentando fugir.

Foi depois desse dia que os dois começaram a namorar. Mas como de costume, Lilian e Tiago nunca deixaram de brigar por um motivo ou outro. Motivos bobos até. Mas tudo que Tiago precisava fazer para reconquistar o amor de sua vida depois de cada briga era i _Tentar Outra Vez /i ._

FIM


End file.
